


Something simple

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: would you be willing to write something comforting?
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s Holly’s place.”

“The Doc?”

Oliver flipped the lights and siren and called over to dispatch that 1519 was on its way to respond to the call.

Gail couldn’t say anything else. She could feel an unfamiliar lump in her throat as the buildings and cars blurred by as Oliver picked up the pace a little bit more. She was thankful that he was her partner that day. She was always thankful but he didn’t ask any questions. He just let Gail be and focused on getting them to the pathologist’s home as fast as they could.

Gail was out of the car before Oliver had even come to a complete stop. Her eyes scoured the scene, they weren’t the first ones there. Nick and Chloe had beat them and were already creating a perimeter. Gail wasn’t even upset seeing the annoying face of her ex-boyfriend. All she wanted was to find Holly, the person who had quickly become her best friend.

Finally she spotted Holly, off to the side. She was talking to Chloe, her arms wrapped tight around her body.

“Lunchbox.”

As soon as Holly saw her she started in her direction. She was in Gail’s space in a matter of seconds. Holly’s arms wrapped tight around her and at first Gail stiffened. This wasn’t how she communicated. She still wasn’t used to being hugged and part of her was aware of the other officers watching them. But this was Holly and Gail could feel the tension in her body. Gail returned the hug and finally Holly’s body relaxed.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. I got home from work and noticed that my door was closed but it wasn’t locked. I thought I had just forgotten to lock when I left this morning, but then when I went in I saw that the entire kitchen and living room were a mess. Things were thrown everywhere. I stepped back out and called you guys since I wasn’t sure if the person was still in there but Nick and Chloe went through and said that they must’ve left. I went in and they broke a lot of stuff and took some things….but.” Holly’s ramble broke as her voice caught. “Gail...they...they took my dad’s watch.”

Gail felt her heart break as the tears started to form in Holly’s beautiful brown eyes. She knew how much that watch meant to Holly. It was the one thing she had of her dad after he passed away from cancer when she was in high school. It had been the final push she needed to go to med school. She had worn that watch on every big occasion of her life. Gail still remembered the night Holly had shown it to her and told her. Because they told each other stuff. That’s what was so great about them. 

Gail pulled Holly into another hug. “Well, do our best to find it.”

She heard Holly sniffle but then she was pulling away. 

“Yeah. I should get back to Officer Price and finish giving my statement.”

“Yeah. Right.” Gail shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, she didn’t want to let Holly out of her sight but she was suddenly aware that she still had a job to do herself. She let Holly go and returned to Oliver’s side.

“How’s the Doc?”

“How do you think? How would you feel if someone broke into your house and stole from you and destroyed your stuff.”

“Good point. Alright let’s get to it.”

Gail went about the motions. Walked through the house. Catalogued the damage. She even questioned neighbors. but all along the way she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Holly. 

“You should go be with her.”

“Huh?” Gail startled as Oliver came up behind her when she finished asking Holly’s 89 year old half-deaf neighbor if she had seen anything.

“The Doc. We’re pretty much done here and she’s probably going to need somewhere to stay tonight. I’ll take care of the paperwork and let the Sarge know.” He grabbed her notepad. 

“But…”

“Go on, Peck. Your friend from the lab needs you.”

Normally Gail would’ve protested having anyone be called her friend. But it was Oliver and he wouldn’t believe her anyway.

She nodded and head over to where Holly was leaning against her car.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“You said that already.”

“You know, it sounded familiar.” Gail kept her hands shoved in her pockets so she wouldn’t fidget.

“You want to stay at my place tonight?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, come on. We can grab some food on the way.”

“Im not really hungry.”

“Good. More for me.” Gail caught a small smile tug at Holly’s lips as they got into her car.

They drove mostly in silence. Gail wasn’t sure what to say. There weren’t really words to make up for how much of a shit day it had been and Holly didn’t seem to want to say much. They grabbed some burgers and headed over to the Gail’s apartment.

“I’m going to apologize in advance for the mess and the smell. But it’s what happens when you live with boys.”

Holly was still silent as she followed her in.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Gail kicked herself for sounding so dorky.

“It’s nice.”

“It’s messy and crowded. It’s why we usually do movie nights at your place.”

“Well they stole my TV, so we may not be doing movie night this week.”

“Those fuckers.”

Holly snorted and laughed and then she kept on laughing. It wasn’t that funny but the pathologist kept going, laughing harder and harder until the laughing gave way to tears. She started to sob.

Gail didn’t think twice as she wrapped Holly into a tight embrace. She could feel hot tears hitting her neck as Holly buried her face. She held on, whispering whatever words she could think on into Holly’s hair. She wasn’t even sure if what she was saying made sense but eventually Holly’s tears slowed and stopped. She pulled back, face puffed from crying, tear streaks running down her cheeks.

Gail reached up. Her thumbs gently wiped away at the marks. Holly was still beautiful. Even in her sadness. Even with her face blotchy and her eyes swollen. Gail couldn’t believe how beautiful the woman was. She didn’t know what possessed her, but Gail leaned forward. She pressed her lips just to the corner of Holly’s. The gentlest of kisses and she felt Holly sigh when she pulled back.

“It’s been a long day, let’s go to bed.”

“I can sleep on the couch.”

“No one should be forced to sleep on that torture device. And I’m not selfless enough to offer. Come on Lunchbox, there’s plenty of space for two.”

Holly let Gail tug her along. Gail shoved some clothes into her hands and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom and where extra toothbrushes were. As soon as Holly left, Gail collapsed onto the bed. Her heart was pounding so hard that it rattled in her chest. It was less of a kiss than the one at the wedding, and had (mostly) been on Holly’s cheek but Gail couldn’t believe how much she had wanted to really kiss her. She didn’t know where the urge was coming from but she needed to control it. Holly had enough to deal with that night, that she didn’t need Gail’s hormones or indecisiveness. She’d figure out her own feelings first, on a night when things weren’t so charged.

Gail worked on controlling her breathing and when Holly returned, she took her own turn. She got back and found Holly just staring at her bed.

“It’s a bed, it doesn’t bite, even if I do.”

Holly looked surprised but then one of her crooked smiles appeared. “Good to know.”

Gail smirked.

“Actually, smartass I wasn’t sure what side you slept on.”

“Oh, left.” Gai climbed in on her side and patted the spot next to her.

She waited until Holly had settled before she turned off the light. She could feel her blood thrumming with the brunette’s proximity and Gail felt even more confused at how her body was acting that night.

“I still can’t believe it’s gone.” 

Holly was facing the wall, turned away from Gail. She hesitated but then she moved and molded herself around the depressed woman.

She heard Holly sniffle again but she didn’t cry. She did grab Gail’s arm and pull it tighter around her.

Gail pressed a kiss against Holly’s neck. “It’ll be okay, Lunchbox.” Gail wasn’t in the habit of making those kinds of statements, but she felt like she needed to say something.

“This is really shitty.”

“It is a big ass bite of shit sandwich.”

Holly chuckled and settled further back into Gail.

“Are you wearing socks?”

“It’s cold!” Gail immediately defended herself.

“Okay, weirdo.”

“Whatever, Nerd, go to sleep.”

“Good night, Gail. Thank you for everything.”

“Sweet dreams, Lunchbox.”

Gail fell into the most restful sleep she had had in months, with Holly wrapped tightly in her arms.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“I’m going to kill you.” Gail growled as she was dragged into yet another pawn shop in between calls by her perky partner.

“You need me.” Chloe singsonged.

“I don’t need anyone.”

“You need Holly.”

“I enjoy Holly’s company. I know that’s hard to imagine Princess Popstar as I still can’t figure out why in the world anyone would enjoy yours but I don’t need her.”

‘Right? So you asked for my help and we’ve spent the last month going to every pawn shop in the city because you weren’t trying to find her most valuable possession and the person who stole it from her.”

“What does that have to do with needing someone?”

“Oh, it doesn’t. Just means you’re in love with her.”

“What?!”

“It’s obvious. And it’s totally okay. I mean lady loving is….”

“If you ever say lady loving to me again I’m going to 

“So you don’t want Holly to be your lovah?”

“You really have a death wish, Price.”

“Like I said, you won’t kill me, because you need me.” Chloe bragged as she lifted a watch out of the display.

Gail’s eyes lit up. She flipped it over and sure enough there were two dates engraved. One had been her father’s med school graduation as this was his gift from his parents. The other was Holly’s. She had gotten the watch just before her father passed away her senior year of high school. He was the reason she went into medicine in the first place. Gail knew this was her best friend’s most prized possession and that she was still suffering from it’s loss. She had spent months trying to find it since the break-in at Holly’s place. She had even enlisted Chloe who was known for all her frequenting of antique shops and whatnot. And even though she had tried, she hadn’t expected to actually find it. She just knew she couldn’t spend another day feeling her own heart break at the sight of Holly’s tearfilled eyes whenever she looked at her empty wrist. But now she wouldn’t have to.

\---

Gail had a hard time wiping the smile from her face as she approached the lab. She could see Holly crunched over a microscope and just the sight 

“Hey,”

“Hi.”

“So I brought you something.”

“Is it lunch, because I’m starving.”

“Yes” Gail handed over the shawarma that she had picked up along the way, knowing full well that the pathologist was almost pathologic in her habit of forgetting to eat while working a case. Holly’s smile was bright as she accepted her meal after washing her hands.

When they got to Holly’s office, Gail finally mentioned “I also got you something else.”

“If you’re not careful I might start thinking you might actually like me.”

“You’re just lucky I don’t hate you as much as everyone else.:”

“So I found this today while I was on patrol.”

“Oh my god, is that? Is it really…” Holly flipped it over and ran her fingers across the engravings. When she looked up her brown eyes were shining. “Gail...I…”

She couldn’t finish the sentence and instead wrapped Gail into a tight hug. Even though it wasn’t how she communicated, hugs from Holly were never awkward or uncomfortable. Gail wrapped her own arms around and just held her even as cold tears touched her neck.

“Thank you so much.”

“It was nothing.:”

“It’s everything. I can’t-I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s what friends do.” Even as she said the words Gail knew that they didn’t quite feel right. Holly wasn;t just any friend. She was her best friend and Gail would do anything for her. She also wasn’t quite sure why the intense look on Holly’s face set butterflies off in her stomach.

“You really are the best.” Holly finally said and she pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Gail’s lips.

The tingling on her skin lingered all through the rest of her shift.


End file.
